1000 years ago
by Usagi Tsukino Moon Princess
Summary: I wanted to make this like the MLP season 1 EP 1 & 2. Sonamy too.;3


_1000 Years ago_

 **This is gonna be like the story from My Little Pony's first episode, but with a sonic twist, and this has been in my head for so long. So on to it.**

Queen Aleena:*looks at her three new born children* Would you like to hear a story little ones?

Baby Sonic: Bababa!

Baby Sonia: Manama

Baby Manic: Bowaaaaaaa

 **(yes I just made some baby words. Shhhhhhh!)**

Queen Aleena: Once upon a time, here on Mobius, there were two princesses who became best friends, and when their parents had died, they had ruled together, and brought harmony to all the land. To do this, the eldest friend had used her special powers to raise the sun at dawn, and the youngest had used her special powers to begin the night with raising the moon. Thus causing equal harmony to spread out over their own kingdoms for their subjects, and over all of Mobius. But as time had went on the younger princess became resentful. The people of Mobius relished, and played in the sunlight the eldest princess had brought forth , but shunned and slept through the beautiful night the younger princess brought. Then one fateful day, the younger princess had refused to lower the moon and make way for the dawn. Her best friend tried to reason with her close friend, but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked hedgehog of darkness, Nightmare Rose. She had vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder hedgehog princess had harnessed the most powerful magic known to all kind, The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her best friend, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder friend then took on responsibility for both sun, and moon,(switching to future Sonic team voices) "and harmony has been maintained in Mobius since." *they finished reading*

Sonic: Sonia, Manic and me have heard of those before. But where? Tails do a quick search please.

Tails: Sure thing Sonic.*starts typing*

Sonia: I remember Mom saying something about them.

Tails: Got it!

Manic: What does it say dude?

Tails: Elements of Harmony. See Hedgehog in the Moon?

Knuckles: Hedgehog in the moon? But that's just and old fairy tail.

Tails: The Hedgehog in the Moon. "Myth from old fairy tail times, a powerful Hedgehog who wanted to rule Mobius, defeated by The Elements of Harmony and imprisoned on the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about night time eternal."

Sonia:*gasps* Do you guys know what this means?

Knuckles: I guess I speak for us all when I say no.

Sonia:*grabs a piece of paper and pencil* I'll take a note to Mom. "Dear Mom, My continuing studies of magic have lead us to believe me to discover we are on the precipice-

Knuckles: Huh?

Sonia: threshold?

Knuckles:*totally lost*

Sonia: Brink?

Knuckles:*totally confused now*

Sonia: Ugh fine to dumb it down for Knuckles, "that something really bad is about to happen."

Knuckles: Oh ok.

Sonia:"For you see, the mythical Hedgehog in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Rose, and she is about to return to Mobius and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophecy does not come true. We await your quick response. Your children and The Sonic Team." Now time to send.

Tails: Now?

Sonia: Of course.

Sonic: I don't know Sonia. Mom is a little busy getting ready for The Summer Sun Celebration, and it's like the day after tomorrow.

Sonia: That's just it guys. Tomorrow is the thousandth year of The Summer Sun is imperative that the Mom is told right away!

Knuckles: Im-wha?

Sonia: IMPORTANT!

Tails: OK! *puts letter in device and then it disappears* There, it is on it's way, but I wouldn't hold your breath.

Sonia: Oh I'm not worried Tails. Mom trusts me completely. In all the years she has been our mentor, she has never once doubted us.

Tails' machine then makes a noise and a letter appears.

Sonia: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.

Tails:*picks up letter*Ahem. "My dearest most faithful children, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely, but you guys simply must stop reading those dusty old books.

Sonia:*gasps*

 _On there way to their next destination_

Tails: "Dear Team, you know there is more to one's life than studying, so I am sending you all to supervise the preparations for The Summer Sun Celebration in this years location: Station Square. And I have another task for you to complete. Getting along!"

Sonia: Ugh.

Sonic: Look on the bright side Sonia. Mom arranged for us to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

Sonia: Yes, yes it does. Do you know why? Because I'm right. **I** will check on the preparations a fast as I can and then head for the library.

 _Later at the Library_

Everyone: Geez rude much?

Sonia: Sorry guys I just wan to study without the bunch of you guys trying to get along with me. * walks in the kitchen and accidentally grabs hot sauce and pours it in her cup*

Tails: Well we are meant to get along! Your Mom specifically wrote that.

Sonia:*face turns red and then runs up stairs*

 _With Sonia_

Sonia:*looks at clock* Ugh.

Manic: Come on Sonia! We are starting pin the tail on the pony!

Sonia: NO! You guys are CRAZY!

Manic: You should lighten up sister. Also you got to stay up because its the Summer Sun Celebration.*leaves*

Sonia:*mimics( **Word sucks** ) Manic* *looks at the moon* I hope Mom is right. I really hope it is just and old fairy tale.

Manic: Come on Sonia. It's time to watch the sun rise!

 _Later at the Town Hall_

Mayor: Welcome to the Summer Sun Celebration here in Station Square. We are about to celebrate the longest day of the year. Watch as we are gonna see the Queen raise the sun. We will now see her in three, two, one...Open the curtains.

Cream:*has birds sing music*

Rouge:*opens curtains*

Everyone:*gasps*

Mayor: Calm down everyone.

Rouge: *checks the curtains* She's gone!

Everyone:*gasps again*

Sonia: *looks at the moon* oh no.

Sonia sees four stars collide with the moon and the thing in the moon was gone. Then some pink dark smoke was on the balcony.

Cream:AHHHHH!

Nightmare Rose: Ah my beloved subjects its been so lng since I've seen all of your sun loving faces.

Sonic: What did you do with our Mom?!

Knuckles: Hold it Sonic.*grabs him before he could attack*

Nightmare Rose: Does my crown no longer count since I have imprisoned for 1000 years?! Don't you know who I am?

Sonia: I know who you are! You're the hedgehog in the moon! Nightmare Rose!

Everyone:*gasps* Oh No!

Nightmare Rose: Oh, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I am here?

Sonia: You're here to... to..*gulp*

Nightmare Rose: *laughs evilly* Remember this day everyone for it was your last. The night will last forever! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **End. Or is it?** **guess who nightmare rose is and you will get a special shout out in a story of your**


End file.
